legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam the Kudamon
Sam is a member of the Digi Team. He not only fights alongside Blue and the others, but also advises them on clues-related mysteries and assists in the running of the Digi Team. Despite his calm appearance, Sam is very sarcastic with people that don't like it, especially with Dan and Oberon. He is voiced by Sam Rigel. Greatest Strength: His ability to solve clues Greatest Weakness: He doesn't have one Best Friends: Blue, Josh, Sunil, Blythe, Zoe, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Dr. Strange Rivals: Dan(Dan Vs.) Worst Enemies: Garrett Bobby Ferguson Info He somehow joined Mister Miracle and Big Barda and befriend the couple. He was very sarcastic with Oberon, due his bad temper. Despite of this, Sam was agree to help Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Grey and Josh Sharp to save Oberon from William Birkin. However, Oberon was killed by Tolian Soran and are nearly killed by the latter. While Mister Miracle, Big Barda and Grey fought with Shinzon and Michael Myers, Josh and Sam helped Blythe, Zoe and a badly hurt Sunil. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sam in Strange's team goes to war with BlackGarurumon and Sinister. Sam forges an allegiance with The Alpha Team and The B Team and their leaders Blue and Bender. while snarking all the way at Dan when he gives himself the Zapp Brannigan treatment. Kudamon gets into another disagreement with Dan when it comes to his impatience. He and Terry once in the forest wonder what exactly to worry about and Batman tells them exactly there is to worry about. Sam goes with Android 16, Terry and Grey to find Madame Catastrophe when the others do their jobs. He helps stall Madame while Android 16 destroys her mech. Kudamon corners Soran about his involvement regarding the pound puppies and he has to stop Dan from taking it too far on Soran. Kudamon finds out that their next mission takes place on space using the clue on their piece after 16 gives him the clue. Kudamon and Flash try to talk to her but she doesn’t want to them to look, as she was attacked by Erica and before their eyes she transforms into a were dog as Erica passed the werewolf virus to her. Kudamon and company go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train.Kudamon and his friends begin their attack on the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister. Allies and Enemies Allies: Blue, the Digi Team, Shane(his son), Peter Pan(Pan), Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Josh Sharp, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Android 16, Grey, Dan (Dan Vs.), Mysterion, Carl Clover, Tony Aimelda, Eska, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Enemies: BlackGarurumon, Cameron, Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo, Bowser Jr., the Children of BlackGarurumon, Dan (Dan Vs.) (sometimes), Dark Helmet, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Powers * Dangan Senpū (弾丸旋風? lit. "Bullet Whirlwind"): Strikes with the whole cartridge while spinning his body. * Zekkoushou (絶光衝? lit "Blinding Ray"): Blinds the opponent with a great radiance emitted from his earring. * Holy Shot: Releases a holy beam when the pattern on his back glows. Gallery Sam the Kudamon.jpg Kudamon01.jpg Kudamon folgenbild.jpg 2-Kudamon.jpg Image51.jpg Kudamon (1).jpg Savers Ep1 34.jpg Samthekudamon.jpg Kudamon folgenbild3.jpg 2-Kudamon.jpg Satsuma and Kudamon.jpg Rentaro kudamon folgenbild2.jpg Savers Ep1 33.jpg Kudamon02.jpg 12069449.png Samkuda.gif Kudamon b.jpg Kudamon (3).jpg Kudamon 2.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Guile Hero Category:Digimon Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Non Humans Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Strategists Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Major Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Monsters Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Elementals Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Animated characters